Cabrik RP
The Second Kingdom of Cabrik was formed in 1913 by Podcanr Janoda I of the Cabrikk Empire. It replaced the Kingdom of Krimnoe which had existed under the rule of the unpopular Krimnese King Duno. This was a time when Modern Cabrikk was starting to be created. It emerged as Curikan Cabrikk, the language spoken by the Curikan dynasty, began to simplify. The language also had Meinschen influences, due to the long series of Kings hailing from the Meinschland. Janoda was the first native Cabrikk to sit on the throne since the abdication of King Duno IV in the 1800s. Though the Second Kingdom of Cabrik was only formed in 1913 of the Cabrikk Calendar, the Cabrikk Nation existed long before that. Cabrik was founded 400 years BTC (Before the Collapse) by 5 Jenkaere. From its capital in Celkruan the Theocratic Kingdom of Cabrik came to rule over much of North Ashana. History The Cabrikk Dark Age A combination of events led to the collapse of "Celkruanelek" as this empire was called. For the next half a millennium Cabrik would be ruled warring tribes in what was known as the great dark age. This would come to an end with the wars of Krin the Conqueror which saw the creation of the Krimnese Empire. Krimnese invasions led the tribes of Cabrik to confederate and elect Janoda the Great as their king. His successful campaign against Krin halted the Krimnese advance and unified Cabrik for the first time in centuries. Other parts of North Ashana also confederated leading the the creation of Five Empires which would rule North Ashana for the next centuries. Age of Empires Odascen's Conquest Crisis of the 14th Century Unification of North Ashana Apekcon the Magnificent would overpower the Druznikk at the Battle of Kaenruan in 1433. This made Cabrik the dominant power in the region though also the subject of much animosity. While Krimnoe and Vernont were at war Cabrik invaded the Carib peninsula, hoping to partition with Ariston. This sparked aggression from Zavoya, however a pact with Ospea led to their annexation. The pact entailed the creation of an Ospela-Cabrikk Union. This was seen as an aggressive move by the Union's neighbours who declared war, Vernont having fully annexed Krimnoe. The war lasted 9 years and ended in 1453 with total Ospela-Cabrikk victory. North Ashana had been unified under Apekcon. However Cabrik had annexed many lands in the west and Ospea had felt cheated. This hostility led to the Ospela-Cabrikk War in 1523 which was lost by Ospea. The union was then dismantled and reformed into the first Cabrikk Empire. First Cabrikk Empire The old Cabrikk Empire of the Age of Empires was referred to by most at the time as the Cabrikk League, in tradition with the Empire's foundation. The Zavoyan Rebellion Being crowned in 1641 Kirenon the Cruel started a bloody reign of terror across North Ashana. Continued interference with the justice system and with the continental parliament established by Apekcon as a means of placating the many foreign nobles meant that he was despised by his subjects. The many nations of the Empire saw their chance to gain independence and seized it. In 1648 the Zavoyan Rebellion started in the Zavoyan city of Apra. A revolt in Apra had led to violent response by Kirenon, which was used by the Zavoyan League of Nations as cause for war. The League consisted of much of the Empire. There were 10 prominent states in the Empire: Vernont, Krimnoe, Lurania, Ospea, Zavoy, Carib, Cabrik, Druznia, Ariston and Sheilor. Most of the states which had previously had prominent empires joined the league, whilst those with a weaker national identity were more loyal to Kirenon and by extension Cabrik. Thus the Zavoyan League consisted of: Ariston, Carib, Zavoy, Ospea, Vernont, Krimnoe and Lurania. The rebellion was initially a failure for the League, as though they consisted of much of the continent Cabrik was far more developed and able to sustain itself. The Meinschen plain also provided a source of food and supplies for Cabrikk forces. However eventually the strain was too great and the war came to a stalemate. Kirenon was overthrown by his own officials in 1653 and executed. The Treaty of Apra was signed which dismantled the Cabrikk Empire and created a new North Ashanan Federation. North Ashanan Federation However the federation was still dominated by Cabrik and the new more powerful parliament was centred in Cirisuan, a Cabrikk city. Though the NAF was ruled by a parliament, it elected a Lord Protector as head of state for life. Early on a Cabrikk dynasty, the Oprene, were able to seize this position and effectively establish a new monarchy, though this time elective. The Oprene were a stabilising force for the NAF and their loss of power in the 19th century was what caused the collapse of the NAF. Collapse of the NAF Aristonian Period Kingdom of Cabrik The Imperatoris January Reforms and the Second Empire Ospean Republic Cabrikk Imperium The Cabrikk Imperium was founded by Imperator Altre of the Altraic Dynasty in 1900. It was a federation and reached a population of about 30 at its height. Altre would die in 1903 from a heart attack and be replaced by his brother Imperator Draya. Draya was more focused on foreign policy than Altre, who was an isolationist. Because of this Cabrik began to become more involved in international affairs. Ospela-Cabrikk Union As part of this push to involve Cabrik more in the world, Draya signed the Act of Union with Emperor Jera of Ospea. This brought the two nations into a single union; the Union of Ospela-Cabrik. However due to Ospea's internal issues at the time, being effectively anarchy, the Union was dominated by and abused by Cabrik. It was also during this period that Cabrik and Ospea's economies became more modernised Financialist economies. The UOC would take part in the DSPRC War / WW4 but would eventually lose leading to its collapse. Kingdom of Krimnoe In 1904 Duno Altre forcibly seized the throne from Imperator Draya, who was subsequently imprisoned. Upon his ascension the Cabrikk Imperium was officially disbanded. Being raised in Krimnoe and considering himself to be Krimnese, Duno unpopularly reorganised Cabrik into the Kingdom of Krimnoe. The old Cabrikk Imperium became a part of the Greater Krimnese Reich. This was not too popular and sparked a civil war in Cabrik. Duno lost the war and was forced to make many concessions, including the introduction of a constitution and the return of Cabrik. However the Empire was still ruled from Krimnoe, but the GKR was reorganised into the Cabrikk Empire. King Duno V would later be assassinated in 1913 by an unknown killer. Janoda's Ascension Upon Janoda's ascension to the Cabrik throne the first thing that changed in Cabrik was the dissolving of the Krimnese state. Cabrik was reorganised into the "Kingdom of Cabrik" which ruled over the "Cabrikk Empire". Janoda was the first native Cabrikk to rule over the nation since the days of the Curikan Kings. Furthermore Janoda introduced a National Anthem for Cabrik, as well as finalising inheritance law in order to prevent future succession wars. Janoda still rules in 1924 after 11 years of rule. International Relations Cabrik does not have many Alliances or agreements with other nations, preferring to remain isolationist for the time being. In the days of the DLoN Cabrik began as a neutral country, however eventually defended Walkia during WW2 out of a hatred for cylinders. During the time of the Second DLoN Cabrik's foreign policy was directed towards the unification of North Ashana, and later the expansion of the Empire. This is shown by its aggressive actions towards Lurania, which saw the country annexed by Cabrik, and its later declaration of war against Margdon (with the intent of subjugation). Current Cabrikk Programmes Militarisation Under Janoda and the new Minister for War Cabrik is going to undergo a massive militarisation programme. The army is expected to reach at least 6 personnel capable of fighting other nations within a month or two. Category:Cabrik